Realidad Distorsionada
by Beatha23
Summary: El día de Sam inicio como una simple cacería en un hospital psiquiátrico pero conforme pasa el tiempo todo se deforma.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

Se encontraba paseando por los corredores que dan al patio del ala de recreación. Faltaba menos de una hora para que empezarán a servir la cena.

Buscó a Dean toda la tarde y no pudo dar con él, seguramente ha de estar coqueteándole a alguna enfermera por los pasillos.

 _¡Diablos! Esto me sucede por hacerle caso a Dean —_ habló en voz alta para sí mismo, ni se molestó en mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien le prestaba atención. Después de todo, ¿qué tan raro es que un interno de un hospital psiquiátrico este hablando en voz alta consigo mismo?

Dean había decidido que tenían que introducirse en ese hospital a cazar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo que esas desdichados personas se suicidaran. La teoría original es que el "ser" se alimenta de las almas de las personas sin esperanzas ni sueños, y qué mejor lugar para darse su festín que en un manicomio.

Al ser llamados al comedor, Sam logró divisar a su hermano sentado en la mesa del fondo.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas, Dean? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde —preguntó, enojado de ver a su hermano tan relajado, comiendo su cena como si nada pasara.

—Relájate, Sammy. Mira que si te pones a gritar pensaran que estás loco —dijo Dean, siempre poniendo un poco de humor ante la situación. Esa era una cualidad que Sam no sabía si amar de su hermano o simplemente mandarlo a la mierda.

—Tú y tus chistes me tienen harto —Sam le plantó su mejor _bitch face_ , como le llamaba Dean.

Sam notó que un enfermero se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra, pero rápidamente quitó la mirada como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a situaciones así.

—Si sigues gritando por todo te pondrán en aislamiento, Sam. Y eso no nos ayudara para nada al caso —le susurró su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Quizás después de todo, Dean tenía algo de razón.

—Vale, vale. Es solo que tú me sacas de las casillas —tomó aire y se tranquilizó un poco— Entonces, dime ¿qué has averiguado?

—Sabías que en el ala D tienen a una ninfómana, se llama Mía.

—Dean, por favor. Concéntrate, y me refiero a los suicidios —En serio que su hermano solo pensaba con el cerebro de abajo— Ah y mantente alejado de Mía, habló en serio.

—Aguafiestas, quizás te arregle una cita con ella a ver si así se te quita lo gruñón.

Sam estaba a punto de mínimo mandar a tomar por culo a su hermano, pero decidió quedarse callado ya que el doctor Taylor se detuvo frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo estas Sam? —preguntó el doctor mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera a punto de diseccionar una rana en el laboratorio.

—Bien, ¿por qué pregunta doc?

—Te lo dije, si te pones a gritar como loco te tomarán por uno —susurró Dean con burla.

—Ya cállate —espetó Sam.

—¿Disculpa? —interrogó el médico.

—Es a mi hermano, no a usted doc —se disculpó el menor de los Winchester.

—Ya veo —observó Taylor, mientras dirigía su mirada a Dean y arrugaba la cara.

—Me gustaría mañana hablar a primera hora contigo en privado, Sam —Sin esperar respuesta, el doctor se alejó y desapareció del área de comedor.

—Creo que el pequeño Sammy se ha metido en problemas —canturreó Dean, hallando toda la situación divertida.

—Dean, en serio tenemos que concentrarnos en esto y salir de aquí. Siento como si llevará años aquí metido —Para ser sincero día tras día era lo mismo y una semana se sentían años.

—De acuerdo, mientras tú hablas mañana con el matasanos, yo revisaré la oficina de expedientes para ver si puedo encontrar algún patrón que pueda delatar al maldito.

La hora de la cena terminó y todos los internos fueron mandados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sam estaba acostado de lado en su cama, viendo la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Él podía sentirlo, había algo que no encajaba en ese caso, o más bien parecía que faltara la pieza más importante del rompecabezas, pero sin importar cuanto se lo pensara no podía decir por dónde empezar con sus dudas.  
Decidió que sería mejor acostarse a dormir; mañana sería un día aburrido como todos.

En su oficina, el doctor Taylor revisaba detalladamente el expediente de Sam Winchester. Al parecer el chico estaba actuando raro, y no era la primera vez que lo encontraba merodeando por los archivos o la morgue. Por el momento, el chico demostraba ser totalmente inofensivo, pero el que si le preocupa es Dean. Tendría que deshacerse del hermano mayor de una vez por todas.

La mañana llegó con el típico llamado a desayunar, para luego salir a tomar el sol.

Sam no estaba interesado en salir a tomar el sol. Además, hoy tenía que ir a hablar con el charlatán, como lo llamaba su hermano. Ojalá que Dean tuviera más suerte que él.

—Buenos días, Sam ¿cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien doc.

—¿Dónde está Dean, Sam? —interrogó Taylor.

—El... ehh… está... tomando el sol —Diablos, definitivamente era un pésimo mentiroso.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Sam? Porque algo me dice que no es así.

—Creí que estamos aquí para hablar de mí y no de mi hermano —contestó, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Tienes razón. Esto es sobre ti, además, no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, yo solo estaba siendo amable.

Algo en ese sujeto le causaba mala vibra, como si supiera algo que el no.

La sesión transcurrió sin ningún suceso extraño, simplemente las típicas preguntas rutinarias las cuales, Sam pensó que nunca acabarían.

Sam caminaba distraído, cuando de la nada escuchó que alguien llamaba a su nombre desde una habitación. Dándose cuenta que era la de Dean.

—¡Joder hombre! ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —se quejó Dean, mientras estiraba las piernas sobre la cama.

—Simples preguntas de rutina, pero hay algo en el doc que me trae mala espina.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Dean, poniéndose más serio.

—Pregunto por ti y cuando le dije que estabas en el patio como todos los internos; de alguna manera supo que no era cierto. Dean, esto me huele mal.

—Quizás él sea nuestro monstruo. De hecho si lo pensamos bien todos los puntos encajan.

—¿De qué puntos hablas, Dean?

—Vamos Sammy. Dime ¿quién tiene acceso a todas las habitaciones y puede pasearse por todo el hospital sin que nadie sospeche nada? Además, todos los internos le tienen confianza y por lo que pude averiguar en los informes de autopsias en los expedientes, el doctor Taylor fue el último en hablar con las víctimas.  
¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? —Dean se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro como un demente.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres que hagamos, Dean? Tenemos que estar seguros que el doc es... —Sam se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio al doctor Taylor detenerse justo en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo de una manera casi compasiva.

—¿Sam qué haces por aquí? —preguntó, como si estuviera esperando a medir su respuesta.

—Oh vamos doc no sea aguafiestas, aquí mi hermano y yo estamos recordando viejos tiempos —dijo Dean, siendo ignorado por el médico, el cual mantenía fija su mirada sobre Sam.

—Sam, te pregunte ¿qué haces aquí? —exigió nuevamente Taylor.

—Como dijo Dean, estábamos hablando de nada sin importancia —Sam solo podía esperar que el doctor Taylor no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que estaba hablando con su hermano.

—Ya veo, sería bueno que volvieras a tu habitación; es casi la hora del almuerzo y es muy temprano para " _charlas familiares_ ".

Algo en la voz del hombre le dijo que no les creía ni un ápice.

Después de eso, el doctor Taylor siguió haciendo su caminata por los pasillos. No sin antes detenerse y hablar con unos de los enfermeros.

—Quiero que mantengas sumamente vigilado a Winchester, ¿me entiendes? Esta vez no quiero errores.

—De acuerdo, puede darlo por hecho. No se preocupe —informó el enfermero.

SW/DW

Sam se encontraba almorzando junto con Dean, y entre bocados discutían sobre el caso y cómo actuarían para detener al doctor.

—Oye Sammy, monos en la costa —señaló con la mirada, al enfermero que les montaba guardia con la mirada, casi como sí quisiera saber cada uno de los pasos que den.

—Seguro que el doc nos escuchó cuando estábamos hablando. Dean, tenemos que actuar rápido y salir de aquí de una buena vez por todas, este lugar me da calofríos.

—No te preocupes Sammy, ya sabemos quién es el malo. Solo hace falta matarlo, y pan comido.

—¿Esta noche? —susurró Sam.

—Claro, vamos a desaparecer a ese monstruo desgraciado.

Sam pasó con Dean todo el resto de la tarde, planeado el cómo y cuándo actuarían. Por dicha matarlo era tan fácil como asesinar a un metamorfo.  
Después de la cena cada uno se iría a su cuarto. Esperarían pacientemente a que las luces fueran apagadas y las puertas aseguradas, luego cada quien saldría del cuarto a su manera y se encontrarían en el pasillo que daba a la oficina de doctor Taylor.

Sam sabía que Taylor constantemente se quedaba hasta tarde revisando los casos del día siguiente y siempre terminaba yéndose por ahí de las once de la noche.

 _Si todo sale bien, mañana estaremos descansado en algún lugar muy pero muy alejado de aquí,_ se confortó Sam.

Sam estaba por llegar al punto de encuentro, donde podía ver a Dean escondido entre las sombras esperándolo, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y le clavaba una aguja en el cuello. Lo último que divisó fue a su hermano de pie en el mismo lugar completamente oculto entre las sombras, antes de caer bajo el efecto de las drogas.

Sam empezó a despertar sintiendo como si tuviera una bola de algodón en su boca; mareos iban y venían moviéndole el mundo, dejándole totalmente confundido. Una puerta se abrió dando paso a alguien, pero a causa de las drogas le era imposible divisar el rostro del intruso.

—Hey Sammy. Me escape para ver cómo estabas, pero tengo que volver rápido.

Esa voz se le hacía conocida, pero ¿de quién podría ser?

—Sam, ¿Sammy? No te preocupes hermanito, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Sammy.

Tan rápido como la figura de su hermano mayor había aparecido en la habitación, se fue sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sam salía y entraba de la inconsciencia, y para ser sincero consigo mismo no supo cuántas veces despertó en la noche. La oscuridad se fue esfumando y los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban la llegada de la mañana, dándole una bienvenida a la realidad, sin casi rastros de droga en su sistema.

Nuevamente se abrió la puerta, esta vez entrando un enfermero que lo escoltaría hasta el consultorio del ser sobrenatural.

 _¡Maldición! ¿Ahora qué haré? Seguramente él ya sabe que soy un cazador. Solo espero que Dean esté atento ante toda situación._

—Hola Samuel ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —El doctor estaba sentado en un sofá frente a Sam.

—No tan drogado —dijo, mientras le disparaba una mirada desconfiada al _ser_ frente a él.

—Bueno Sam, si no hubieras estado a esas horas merodeando los pasillos nada de esto hubiera sucedido, y hablando de eso ¿qué hacías a esa hora fuera de tu habitación?

—Supongo que usted ya lo sabe ¿o no doc? —Era hora de dejar de fingir cuando ya era más que obvio que su fachada se había ido a la basura.

—¿Entonces qué cazan ahora: vampiros, cambiaformas o quizás algún espectro?

—Así que ya sabía que veníamos, entonces ¿por qué no nos mató desde el primer momento en el que entramos en su oficina? o acaso le gusta jugar a ser mejor cazador que nosotros —Sam estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón, y también se empezaba a preguntar dónde demonios estaba Dean.

—Nada de eso chico. No soy lo que tú crees que soy.

—¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Algún demonio de pacotilla? —bufó Sam.

—¿Como el demonio que mató a tu madre?

—¡Hijo de puta! Te devolveremos a la cloaca de donde nunca debiste salir —Su cuerpo estaba listo y preparado para enfrentar cualquier lucha a continuación.

—¿Devolveremos? ¿Tú y Dean? —Algo en el rostro del supuesto doctor le puso los pelos de punta; como si hubiera algo detrás de todo eso y no estuviera muy seguro si podría con la verdad.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Sam exigió en un medio gruñido.

—Tú y yo sabemos dónde está Dean. Donde siempre ha estado todos estos años, Sam.

Algo en la cara de Sam le dijo al doctor lo que ya se veía venir. Ese demonio oculto que solo sale de la oscuridad de tu mente cuando todo se ha ido, y solo te queda lo que eres y las ganas de dar al botón mágico de reescribir tu historia. Esa historia que no es nada más que una realidad distorsionada de tu frágil mente.

—¡Basta! Deje su palabrería barata, no me llenará la cabeza de cucarachas con sus habladurías ¿dónde está Dean? —Sam estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

—En tu cabeza, Sam.

—¿Qué...? No, de qué... —fue interrumpido.

—Quiero que me escuches con atención —demandó Taylor —Dean no es real. Todo es parte de tu imaginación. Llevas en este hospital diez años; eres paciente permanente aquí desde que cumpliste los dieciséis, y terminaras incendiando tu casa en la cual murieron tus padres. En ese entonces estabas sufriendo una fuerte crisis como ahora mismo.

—No. Eso no puede ser cierto, el loco aquí es usted —¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para venir a decirle esa cosas?

—Trata de calmarte y escúchame, ¿crees que me gusta decirte todo esto? —El doctor hablaba despacio y en voz baja, como si quisiera tratar a un animal que está alterado.

—¿Qué eres? —Sam instintivamente tomó una pose defensiva.

—No soy nada de lo que estás pensando, simplemente soy el tipo que rompe tu burbuja de ilusiones. Te conozco y tú me conoces, Sam.

—¿Por qué haces esto, y dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Tú nunca has tenido un hermano, Dean es una gran parte de tus alucinaciones. Tampoco existen los monstruos, ni ángeles o demonios. Nada es real, todo está en tu cabeza y me duele decirte esto pero...

—¡Es mentira! —gritó Sam.

—Sam

—¡NO! Ya basta.

—Sam, piénsalo todas las veces que estabas con Dean no había nadie al rededor y siempre era en lugares aislados. Solo tú podías verlo y oírlo.

—¿Qué ganas con hacerme esto? ¿Eh?

—No ganó nada y por eso tampoco te miento, tienes que abrir los ojos mira a tu alrededor. Dime ¿dónde está Dean?

—Obviamente no acá, debe de estar por ahí buscándome —dijo, tratando de encontrar alguna excusa valida.

—O eso es lo que tú quieres pensar. Mira Sam, sé que esto suena a locura pero es verdad, y tengo pruebas con las cuales te puedo probar lo que estoy diciéndote, pero sé que no me creerías. Tú mismo tienes que ver lo que es real y lo que no.

Toda esa situación tenía que ser imposible. No podía ser cierto todo lo dicho, pero a la vez aquello no le sonaba tan descabellado, quizás porque muy en el fondo a su pesar sabía que esto era su vida, encerrado en aquel manicomio, encerrado todos esos años en su propia cabeza ¿Qué tan deprimente podía ser aquello?

— _Te lo advertí, pero como siempre nunca me escuchas_ —dijo Lucifer a espaldas del doctor Taylor— _De hecho nunca saliste de la jaula, esto es... —_ Extendió sus brazos, haciendo referencia a toda la habitación— _Uno de mis escenarios favoritos._

—Sam ¿Samuel? —Sam salió de su pequeño trance al ver al doctor chasqueando los dedos justo en frente de su rostro— ¿Quién es? —preguntó para solo obtener una mirada desconcertada del joven.

—Nadie —contestó apresuradamente.

—¿Acaso es Lucifer? Sabes que él tampoco es real, nunca existieron los demonios, monstruos, ángeles o el apocalipsis. Todo eso está aquí —indicó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

— _Creo que el doc tiene razón mi querido alce, toda tu vida es una jodida farsa. Nada es real, ni siquiera tu heroico hermanito, es más ni siquiera yo soy real, pero sabes qué, nunca te dejaré —_ agregó conforme se paseaba por el pequeño consultorio.

El doctor Taylor observó a su joven paciente, sabiendo que esa conversación tendría que quedar para otro momento, el chico estaba totalmente ido, perdido en su mundo de ilusiones.  
Hace años de estar tratando al joven Winchester que hasta cariño le ha tomado y se lamenta que cosas así les pasen a personas tan buenas.

Dándole una última mirada a su paciente, decidió llamar unos enfermeros para que lo acompañarán a su habitación. Cuando el joven hubo dejado su oficina se dispuso a anotar unas cuantas cosas en el ancho expediente hospitalario de Sam.

 _ **Regreso de alucinaciones, Dean está de vuelta.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cambiar los medicamentos por unos más fuertes.**_

 _A este paso el chico terminará siendo un vegetal, p_ ensó con gran pesar mientras cerraba el expediente y sacaba el de su siguiente cita.

SW/DW

—¿Piensas ignorarme todo el maldito día?

—Cállate, no eres real —habló por lo bajo.

—Lo soy para ti, y tú lo eres para mí. Estamos tan solos en este pequeño mundo que quizás yo sea el loco y tu mi alucinación.

—No me enloquezcas más de que ya estoy —bufó, mientras se ponía de pie y daba vueltas en la pequeña habitación.

—Sammy...

—No Dean, tú no eres real de hecho nada lo es y nunca lo será. Los únicos monstruos que existen son en mi mente enferma y no sé qué hacer, no sé si seguirte la corriente o ignorarte...ya no se nada —comentó, mientras se detenía y clavaba su mirada en lo que él pensaba era su hermano, sin saber que solo miraba fijamente la blanquecina pared.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? Si tú lo quieres así; yo tomare mi culo irreal con mi impala irreal y te dejaré para siempre. Podrás salir de aquí y quizás conocer a alguna Jessica real, pero esto pasará solo si tú quieres, yo no puedo decidir por ti, hermanito.

—Ya no sé lo que quiero, bueno de hecho si quiero algo —dijo mientras se frotaba las palmas contra el rostro, tratando de despejar toda esa neblina de irrealidad— Estoy cansado, solo quiero descansar, irme a dormir y nunca despertar... quiero… quiero estar en paz lejos de mi mente, lejos de ellos —susurró como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado, quizás era su paranoia habitual.

—Siempre puedes hacerlo Sammy, sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti. Quien quita y terminemos nosotros dos viviendo nuestra vida normal en nuestro propio cielo —agregó mientras sonreía y se desvanecía como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

 _Ahora lo entiende, nunca hubo un ser sobrenatural provocando los suicidios. Solo eran sus mentes atormentadas, cansadas de vivir en ese infierno casi sin salida._

 _Te veré muy pronto, hermano._

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
